


spicy&sensitive

by lastknownaddress



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastknownaddress/pseuds/lastknownaddress
Summary: Да, черт возьми, любой, кто хоть мало-мальски приближен к Джерарду, знает о долбанной мексиканской еде и поцелуях. Любой, это точно, знает, что Фрэнк зациклен на целовании Джерарда, а Джерард зациклен на том, чтобы всеми возможными способами не подпускать мужа к острой еде.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	spicy&sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> каррент фрэнк и джерард: https://pin.it/OkjWQxi
> 
> я вспомнила пароль к своему акку на ао3, так что решила выложить одну из старых работ и тут

Фрэнк просто обожает целоваться. Он словно может дышать нормально только тогда, когда целует своего мужа. Он любит целоваться с языком, без; со всем трепетом, страстью и погружением в процесс; в губы, в шею, в… да любая часть тела его Джерарда обцелована так, что, кажется, он весь должен светиться от такого количества любви по отношению к нему.

Но есть одно «но».

Нет, это не о том, о чем вы подумали. Они не изменяют друг другу, не трахаются с кем попало, не имеют убийственных секретов и тайн. Напротив, с того момента (или даже раньше?), как они на одном и том же концерте сделали друг другу предложения и обменялись кольцами («такие совпадения не могут быть случайны, Джи, мы — соулмейты!»), мистеры Айеро-Уэи не думают ни о чем, кроме как о друг друге.

А всё-таки, «но» есть. И это, что совсем неожиданно, а именно — любовь Фрэнка ко всему острому. Он обожает добавлять перец, чеснок во все блюда, души не чает во всяких там тако, карри, кимчи и линейке всевозможных острых соусов, от одного запаха которых Джерарда ведет, а перед его глазами начинают крутиться маленькие перчики, прямо как у оглушенных чем-то персонажей в детских играх.

Джерард в твиттере и других соцсетях нередко называет мужа в шутку «мексиканцем», но если говорить о более неофициальных версиях прозвища, то оно колебалось от настроения мужчины — от «мой милый мексиканец» и поцелуя в лобик, и до «ты как гребанный дракон, боже правый, только не дыши на меня».

И вот сейчас, всего за полчаса до концерта Джерард, лёжа на диване в гримёрке и закинув ноги на подлокотник, листает ленту инстаграмма и ему приходит уведомление о новой сториз мужа.

«Ghost Pepper Doughnut 👻🌶️» и фото с пончиком, щедро посыпанным чем-то красным («господи, только бы это все был не сам перец, а просто сладкая посыпка»), с вытекающей из него начинкой и с явной тенью от другого пончика, который уже не вместился в кадр. Джерард тут же оперативно гуглит этот пончик, и узнает, что кроме пончика, который съел его муж, в линейке есть ещё и тыквенный пончик и Spider Doughnut, и да, конечно же, ghost pepper doughnut действительно острый. Ужасно.

Джерард закатывает глаза, угрюмо пялясь на экран телефона и когда он отводит глаза от него, то видит наблюдающего за ним Майки.

— Что такое? — интересуется он.

— Зайди в сториз Фрэнка, — бурчит в ответ Джерард. Вообще, честно говоря, и Майки, и даже Рэй, тоже могли поместиться на диван, а не сидеть на каких-то пластиковых стульчиках, но, ей-богу, он бы ни за какие коврижки не отдал им свое поистине королевское место, а те вроде бы и не против.

— Где он там, кстати? — бормочет Рэй, лёжа щекой на столе и уныло что-то просматривая в телефоне.

— Донатсы ест, за полчаса до концерта, о как, — фыркает Майки. — А что не так? А, — доходит до него. — А-а-а.

Майки уже наслышан от брата о какой-то даже ненормальной любви Фрэнка к поцелуям. Да, черт возьми, любой, кто хоть мало-мальски приближен к Джерарду, знает о долбанной мексиканской еде и поцелуях. Любой, это точно, знает, что Фрэнк зациклен на целовании Джерарда, а Джерард зациклен на том, чтобы всеми возможными способами не подпускать мужа к острой еде.

— Ага, все не так, — безразлично тянет Джерард. — Снова будет ко мне приставать, а потом расстроится.

— А ведь и правда расстроится. Ты как-нибудь аккуратно попробуй ему сказать, что с таким аппетитом твой дракоша должен перестать лезть к принцессе во время концерта, — звуча очень серьезно, советует Майки. Джерард морщится на «принцессе».

Фрэнка нет ровно до того момента, как они все не выходят на сцену. Он в последний момент выпрыгивает откуда-то из пустоты, прямо как чертик из табакерки, что-то дожевывая и почти неразборчиво мусоля «простите, ребят, забылся», и Джерард даже не успевает ему ничего сказать, да и когда он видит мужа, пришедшего все-таки вовремя, злость на него за то, что он съел что-то острое, сменяется облегчением. Все-таки успел.

А на самом концерте, ожидаемо, черт возьми, весьма ожидаемо, прямо на «sleep» и на словах «so shut your eyes and kiss goodbye» Джерард краем глаза видит, как его муж, тряхнув волосами и не переставая виртуозно наигрывать на гитаре, бодрым галопом скачет по направлению к нему. Приходится забиться в угол к Рэю и до конца песни так и стоять, приобняв кудрявого мужчину, мило ему улыбаясь и делая вид, что он не видит никаких яростных взглядов Фрэнка.

Речь Джерарда — о, Джерард просто обожает речи, он любит их делать такими длинными, как только возможно, он может говорить часами о любви-счастьи-самопределении, по тысяче раз мусоля их с Фрэнком историю любви, — о том, как же важно ценить тех-самых-людей в вашей жизни, Фрэнк выслушивает с поистине мрачным лицом.

А когда на «Dead!» Фрэнк второй раз приближается к Джерарду, последний замечает его слишком поздно, чтобы хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию и аккуратно отпихнуть мужа, но тот, самозабвенно прикрывая глаза, притягивая его к себе и полностью забывая про какую-то там гитару и какое-то там выступление, целует его.

Джерард не знает, как можно не замечать того, что у тебя во рту долбанный пожар, но после такой порции перца он теперь действительно «Dead!», и он все равно из последних сил чуть ли даже не за волосы оттаскивает мужа от себя, кидая ему полный ненависти взгляд.

Ощущение, что в толпу кинули пяток фаерболов, потому что, несмотря на то, что Джерард в наушниках, и на то, что у него почти на слышит одно ухо, он все равно слышит их настолько хорошо, что зажимает уши руками.

На Айеро буквально физически больно смотреть все оставшиеся песни, которые они, делая вид, что ничего не произошло, и игнорируя все поползновения Джерарда в его сторону, все-таки доигрывают. Но, черт возьми, он сам виноват! Джерард же пытался всячески до этого намекнуть мужу о том, что целоваться на сцене после такого перекуса — вещь, которую он просто не переживет, но нет, мистер Айеро-мексиканец-Уэй кроме донатсов и губ мужа ничего не замечает.

Джерарду приходится выпить поистине огромное количество воды, чтобы он мог хотя бы сносно петь, не чувствуя, как его рот горит с каждым сказанным вылетевшим из него словом. Это ещё ничего, потому что все довольно быстро проходит, но когда он обменивается взглядами с Майки, указывая ему глазами на своего мужа и тот кивает, это все равно не срабатывает. Фрэнк улетает на крыльях ночи и от светловолосого, не давая даже дотронуться до него, а когда концерт кончается, он первый исчезает со сцены. А до этого во время общего фото он встаёт от Джерарда так далеко, насколько это вообще возможно.

— Отстой, — ровным голосом комментирует Майки. Все рады, что у них в этом городе хоть meet&greet нет, и сейчас они могут просто исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении, то есть, в направлении гостиницы.

— Отстой, — соглашается Джерард. — Ну и что я ему сейчас скажу?

— Скажи «нет, мы не разводимся», — подходит к нему сзади Рэй и успокаивающе похлопывает по спине.

— Да что за бред, — качает головой Джерард. — Я просто оттолкнул его на сцене, он, должно быть, уже понял, что у него изо рта пахнет!

*

— Нет, мы не разводимся, — говорит Джерард через двадцать минут, когда он наконец попадает к ним в гримёрку после того, как ему все-таки не удается улизнуть от фотосессий с парой фанатов.

У него в руках огромный плакат с надписями «почему я люблю Джерарда Уэя», серьезно, он благодарен за этот презент и просто обожает своих фанатов, но, прямо сейчас ему лишь хочется вручить этот плакат его мужу. Но вместо этого он лишь устало кладет его на стол.

И, конечно, же только он успел перешагнуть порог их гримёрки, как ему в голову прилетает вопрос «ты подаёшь на развод?». Фрэнк со стороны кажется просто непробиваемым, весёлым, любящим шутить про себя и про то, что делает ему больно, но Джерард-то как никто другой знает, что внутри тот мягко-мягкий и не имеет никаких защитных барьеров, и поэтому он слишком сильно реагирует на любую колкость в его адрес и больно обидчив.

И вот сейчас, он мрачно пялится через зеркало на Джерарда, одновременно выщипывая лишние волосинки вокруг своих бровей. Это значило, что он крайне нервничает и вообще в ужасе, и он пытается хоть куда-то деть свои руки, хоть на что-то отвлечься. А брови у Фрэнка почти всегда были практически идеальной формы.

— Фрэнк, — устало выдыхает Джерард. Он снимает свою зелёную курточку с нашивками и сначала просто утыкается в нее носом, а после проводит ей по лицу, стирая пот.

— Когда я говорил, что ты не полный, а ты просто стал намного счастливее и в твоем животике поселилась куча солнышек, бабочек и прочей мути, я врал, — максимально зло говорит Фрэнк и Джерард вздыхает. Айеро как всегда в своем духе: обиделся и начинает дуться и говорит всякую чушь.

Просто в жизни Джерарда и правда был момент, когда он сильно комплексовал из-за веса, и Фрэнк его как только не поддерживал, придумывая глупые какие-то словечки, чтобы его успокоить и фраза с тем, что в животе Джарарда просто куча счастья — тоже одна из них. Благо, Уэй уже пережил это, да и Фрэнк знает это, так бы не таких фраз точно бы не говорил.

— Ты правда не чувствовал, как у тебя пахло из рта? Ты снова наелся чего-то острого, и я тебя оттолкнул, — терпеливо выговаривает Джерард.

— Острого? — хмурит лоб Фрэнк. Джерарду хочется закатить глаза, но он сдерживается: его муж и правда в душе не ебал о какой-то там тонне перца у него во рту. Замечательно, замечательно, что ж. Айеро приближает ладонь прямо к лицу и выдыхает на нее ртом, нюхая. — Да ладно, может, немного… И все, я думал, почти не заметно. Все-таки было заметно?..

Он все ещё звучит мрачновато, но пинцет из рук, которым он обкарнывал брови, наконец пропадает, а из сумки достается маникюрный наборчик, куда после и засовывается пинцет. Хороший знак.

— Прости, что оттолкнул тебя, Фрэнки, — говорит Джерард. Их глаза встречаются, и Уэй добавляет во взгляд чуточку сострадания. — Я правда хотел тебе сказать, чтобы ты ко мне не подходил во время концерта, но ты пришел под самое начало. Дракоша, — тихо добавляет он.

Фрэнк кривит уголки рта и мнет пальцы, смотря в пол.

— И ты меня тогда прости? Глупо вышло, — он медленно встает и Джерард с изумлением наблюдает за тем, как его печальный взгляд трансформируется в какой-то тяжёлый взгляд, которым он тут же облизывает мужа с головы до ног. — Примешь мои извинения? Нам же ещё фанатам придется говорить о том что произошло…

Джерард рад, что вещей Майки и Рэя уже нет в гримерке, это значит, что те уже успели куда-то смыться, что хорошо. Только их тут для полной кучи не хватало.

— Так и скажем: один очень умный человек съел много чего-то острого, но он этого в упор не замечал, а… — начинает говорить Джерард, но Фрэнк закрывает ему ладонью рот.

— Все! Я понял, — фырчит он, и Джерард усмехается. — Скажем им, что у тебя не было настроения… Или… Да потом придумаем, в общем.

Как что-то делать, так это мы горазды, а как отвечать за поступки, так мы последние в списке. Фрэнк, мягко опуская руки на бока Джерарда, тянется за поцелуем и Уэю снова приходится его оттолкнуть.

— И чего ты все понял? Ничего и не понял, — качает головой Уэй. — Никаких поцелуев на сегодня до того, как ты не почистишь рот с зубной пастой.

— Но я хочу тебя поцеловать, — куксится Айеро.

— Нет, Фрэнки, — качает головой Джерард, пытаясь найти в своем рюкзаке футболку, как чувствует руки мужа у себя на спине. Он рвано вздыхает. А когда Фрэнк начинает оглаживать его бока, ласково-ласково проходят пальцами по нежной коже так, будто та — самое дорогое, что есть в жизни Айеро, Джерард решительно выскальзывает из рук мужа. — Фрэнки, нет, — снова повторяет он, отстраняясь от рук Айеро. — Приедем в гостиницу и я весь твой.

— Но я хочу перед тобой извиниться. И не хочу тянуть, — Джерард качает головой, снова поворачивается к нему спиной, думая, что разговор окончен, но когда слышит возню сзади, недовольно смотрит через плечо… И так и застывает.

Фрэнк стоит на коленях перед ним, и этот темный взгляд снизу вверх буквально сбивает с ног.

— Может быть, я могу сделать своим ртом что-то более приятное, чем поцелуи? — мурлычет он. Буквально и правда мурлычет, его голос становится самую чуточку хриплым и он говорит практически шепотом. Джерард не двигается с места, лишь неуверенно пожимает плечами и кивает.

_Давно же он не видел всегда любящего быть сверху Фрэнка на коленях._

Айеро быстро справляется с ремнем Джерарда, спускает его джинсы примерно до колен и утыкается носом в пах мужа. Уэй никогда не понимал, что же такого особенного в его явно пропахших потом боксерах, но Фрэнк тёрся щекой о его член с таким удовольствием, что он чувствует, как у него встаёт.

— Фрэнки, — сквозь зубы выдыхает Джерард, наконец находя рукам место в волосах Айеро и ласково убирая челку, спадающую ему на лицо, за ухо.

— Джи, — скулит Фрэнк, поддевая пальцами резинку боксеров и тут же целуя головку члена. Джерард сдавленно стонет, закусывая губу. О черт, они сейчас в гримерке, сюда может войти кто угодно и их может услышать тоже абсолютно кто угодно. Почему-то от этого он становится только тверже. — Ты такой вкусный, милый.

И в этот момент Джерард чисто плюет на каких-то там людей, которые могут заметить их. Ведь есть только Фрэнки и он, Джи. И никого более. Из его рта вырывается стон, но он не собирается кусать свои губы и закрывать руками рот, ни в коем случае, он собирается насладиться этим в полной мере.

Кажется, Джерард нашел рецепт своего персонального рая: его член и рот Фрэнка. И все. Больше ничего не надо. Лишь чувствовать, как губы мужа скользят по его члену, его горячий рот, и это полные похоти глаза, смотрящие на Джерарда так, что он чувствует себя просто прекрасным, самым любимым и желанным человеком на свете.

Айеро и правда умеет это отсасывать, утыкаясь носом ему в лобок. Он расстёгивает ширинку, начиная надрачивать и себе.

— Давай, хочешь? Отомстишь за почти сорванный концерт моему рту? — говорит он пиздец-каким-хриплым голосом, отстраняясь и оставляя поцелуй на животике Джерарда. — И да, люблю и его тоже, — он, зажмурившись, трётся щекой о кожу мужа, а тот нежно гладит его по щеке. — Прости за все слова, что я сказал. Я был так зол.

Вот такого Фрэнк точно никогда не позволял Джерарду. В животе мужчины что-то словно мучительно приятно взрывается. Айеро весь потный, все ещё в своей черной рубашке с розой на груди и невообразимо сексуальный.

— Извинения приняты, — просто шепчет он, а Фрэнк дарит ему еще одну улыбку, на сей раз по-настоящему яркую и радостную.

И Уэй просто не может отказаться от такого шикарного предложения, насаживая рот мужа на свой член, сначала делая аккуратные, неглубокие толчки, а после, поняв, что Фрэнк может принять намного большее, толкается на полную длину. Он кончает, смотря на то, как губы мужа растягиваются вокруг его члена, и бешено вбиваясь в его рот, а Фрэнк послушно все глотает. Пара движений его рукой, и он тоже изливается в свою руку.

— Ох… Это было неплохое завершение концерта, не правда ли? — Фрэнк, приводя себя в порядок, поднимается с колен. Джерард фыркает. Он набрасывает на себя футболку и куртку.

— Да уж. Кто бы знал, что одному пончику уготовлена такая блистательная судьба.

— Пончику? — непонятливо хмурится Фрэнк. — А, сториз, — до него доходит. — Кстати, он был более, чем вкусным. Да и те другие три с тыквой… Купим себе такие на выходных?

— Пошли уже. Купим, — общает Джарард. И, усмехаясь, продолжает: — А не хочет ли мой мексиканец превратиться в ковбоя…

— Эй! — смеется Фрэнк, качая головой и подходя к Джерарду уже в черной футболке, шортах и с рюкзаком за спиной. — Я уже занял нишу мексиканца! А вот Джерард-ковбой…

— Фрэнк!

— Быстро в гостиницу, малыш, я снова возбудился, — тащит его за руку прочь из гримерки Фрэнк. А Джерард, издавая недовольное мычание, прямо на ходу пытается ответить на сообщение Майки, не понимающего, где они пропадают так много и не нужна ли его брату помощь. Уже нет, если только Майки не собрался спасать самого себя от недосыпа, ведь номера в гостинице, должно быть, как всегда сняты рядышком, а по поводу звукоизоляции стен Джерард уж точно не собирается ручаться.

— Давай быстрее, — сопит Фрэнк. — Я подумал, может, нам по дороге пончиков захватить…

— Нет!


End file.
